


Extracts of Life

by Qem



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was and will be, a study of Sailor Saturn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracts of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silencedancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/gifts).



> Notes: This is a cross of a mixture of canons that have merged in my head, such as translations of interviews, the beginning of t.v verse and entirety of manga verse, since I read the manga series as part of my research to fulfil one of your requests – but I am much more familiar with the American dub for the beginning of the Sailor Moon series and tend to default to thinking of it that way.
> 
> Warnings: Features use of unoriginally named OC’s and heavy use of my head-canon, where the Senshi have had more lives than that shown in the manga, some together and some apart.

 

A Star Seed becomes a Sailor Crystal, through a process that is only possible through a combination of destiny, connections to the world around it and the strength of will and purity of heart of it’s bearer. It is widely believed that a Senshi cannot form in isolation, although Senshi may become isolated as events carry out in their world, or that they are the only survivor of the events that led to their awakening as a Senshi.

 

Although the only known Senshi primarily identify as female, there are what appears to be male proto-forms of the Sailor Crystal and at least one man who holds an equivalent crystal although he is incapable of transformation. It is theorised that holders of these proto-crystals, such as the “Four Heavenly Kings” may potentially reincarnate into future Sailor Guardians although this is by definition difficult to prove.

-          Artemis, CC,  3121, 'Development of Sailor Guardians', _History of The Moon Kingdom – from the Copper Age to the Pink Millennium_ , vol. 12, no. 1, pp. 5-12.

* * *

A Sailor Senshi is someone who became a protective stone for their world, lived a good life, became free of the restrictions of greed, hatred and delusions, gained true knowledge and found inner peace. Someone who could have escaped the endless cycle of death, the trappings and suffering of the world, have reached the perfection of Nirvana to become one with the universe – but instead turned back in order to fight and protect others, to become a part of the cycle of life.

Few understand this as intuitively as the Sailor Senshi , Saturn who in her documented lives has always burned brightly and briefly. It has been demonstrated by Sailor Saturn that she felt strongly that the risk of death is worth the joy of life and safety for those she cares for, where she gladly sacrificed her life on multiple occasions, reverting to childhood, hibernation sleeps and a new incarnation cycle, sometimes with memories and sometimes without, for the opportunity to protect those that she cares about, to buy the time her friends need to recuperate and increase their strength.

-          Small Lady Serenity, U,  3125, 'Sailor Saturn; the silent supporter', _The Senshi of Sol_ , vol. 1, no. 6, pp. 2.

* * *

 

The King of Titan, Leader of The People’s Alliance of Saturn smiled as he died – a self-sacrificing idiot to the end, The Agent Of Chaos thought, the devastation that Titan’s leader had unleashed was admirable but pointless and the soldiers it had wiped out were meaningless compared to The Agent’s power. The Agent of Chaos would take great delight in destroying all that idiot found dear, such as Titan’s close allies Rhea and Dione and new found friends, of the Moon Kingdom in repayment for this annoyance.

 

This was before it tried to take a step forward and found that it had been bound while distracted by the blast by one of the irritating Sol guardians, Pluto. One that the Agent of Chaos had ignored as they had up till now remained neutral in this battle claiming that this skirmish didn’t concern them as they had far more important duties such as ensuring the sanctity of time.

 

It died with a cry, unable to comprehend the hope born in a deep belief of love and trust in others, the kind of trust that would enable someone to sacrifice their life. It didn’t understand how anyone could have the charisma to charm and inspire other leaders, the kind of friendship that could persuade the loner Guardian to leave her one passion, her post to protect the sanctity of this timeline.

 

The Agent died, ripped to shreds by an energy blast that was focused by The Queen of The Moon Kingdom Silver Moon Crystal and powered by many of the protective guardians and allies who called the Sol System home.

 

Nine months later, the solar system rejoiced as the Princess of Saturn was born, one of the many markers that signified the changing times and the beginning of a new era of hope and peace, as the various Agents of Chaos had been destroyed or banished from the Sol System, which had once been divided into many races, nations and kingdoms, was now united in strength, friendship, hope and peace. The start of a great time, that which would come to be known as the Silver Millennium.

* * *

  
Although Sailor Saturn is the Senshi who is awake the least, and always awakens the last in their cycles – the reason or this is not because the others don’t need her and that she is only capable of last resort feats. It’s not because The Powers That Be, decided that she is their wild card, that she is only to be called upon when the world is so messed up the only choice is to start over and begin a new life cycle.

But instead it’s because her soul is capable of such deep and pure trust, that it is able to quickly join the others, once they have learned how to work as a team and trust in each other’s abilities. She has the strength of will to even when bowed, bound by a broken body, tormented by terrible pain, isolated and alone she has the ability to reach out and care for others. It’s because she is the one capable of becoming a member of the team fastest – and because to do the things that she is capable of, because she needs them, a team, in order to fight at her full strength.

-           
Small Lady Serenity, U,  3125, 'Sailor Saturn; the silent supporter', _The Senshi of Sol_ , vol. 1, no. 6, pp. 3.

* * *

 

“This is a terrible gift that you are giving me Serenity.”

“That’s because I trust you completely, Miss Dream. You have the strength of will to carry this out if required, but faith strong enough to restrain. ”

“You shouldn’t! I can’t do this, if you were to fall, I don’t know what I would do without you having this kind of power at my fingertips!”

“That’s why I promise, that we will always be together, that you will always be a part of the team. You need to have more faith in me, silly!” Queen Serenity giggled, in one of her rare moments where her joyous heart spilled over the heavy mantle of responsibility that she carried.

It made the Queen of Saturn smile too.

* * *

She needs the wish to protect, those that her soul calls to. She needs to know that she can count on the strength that is formed by the bonds between the team – to have the necessary bonds to pull them all back from the silence of death and fill the air with love, gentle insults and comradeship.

It means that when she awakens she is the one that remembers things fastest – less to recall, more focused are her memories as a Senshi, but it also means that sometimes the others forget, that they learned to live without her. It makes her feel like she’s uninvited to the party – but only for a little while – Sailor Moon and all her incarnations is very good at making people feel loved and welcomed.

-          Small Lady Serenity, U,  3125, 'Sailor Saturn; the silent supporter', _The Senshi of Sol_ , vol. 1, no. 6, pp. 5.

 

* * *

As a bonus, Chaos liked the opportunity to break the potential of one of the most powerful guardians of this system and directed Master Pharoah 90 that this girl would be a fine way to sate his thirst for suffering and be a fine power source for one of his loyal servants the Death Busters.

Being drawn to fear, Chaos knew that the other Senshi feared the power of the pathetic so called guardians of this system that had been and will be irritations in the quest to free itself, already distrusted her. They feared her power and felt that the was a harbinger of the end, instead of the force that spirited them away from the darkness that was seeping into their souls, since the shield that protected their hearts, Princess Serena-that-was-to-be-Serenity had died and become lost in cycles of reincarnation.

  
It would ensure that this irritation would never find meaning in this life. That would instead harbour a hatred for humanity and rejoice as the world burned. It would make her long for oblivion of death instead of the endless suffering of life. No self-sacrificing idiots would be found here, in this life-cycle.

  
After all, how could anyone know the strength of friendship if they had been isolated all their lives? How could anyone rejoice in life if their bones ached with each movement, if they laboured for every breath? Who would have the kind of faith, to be able to die in order to protect people that distrusted them, before they had even met?

* * *

Sailor Saturn is the Senshi of the Sol system who’s powers are the most dangerous if lost to greed, hatred and delusion – but her soul, her soul burns ever brightly and her love is true. Even to a new soul that had not yet been born.

-          Small Lady Serenity, U,  3125, 'Sailor Saturn; the silent supporter', _The Senshi of Sol_ , vol. 1, no. 6, pp. 8.

* * *

The Princess of Saturn stepped out of her castle and Sailor Saturn stepped into the world as Queen Serenity’s melancholy called throughout the universe, a resonating on the promise of always being together and the terrible feeling of a battle won, but the at potentially the price of a war.

She smiled darkly as the other Outer Guardian’s looked upon her with confusion and fear – darkness trickling into their hearts with the recent extensive loses and confusions leaving them vulnerable.

“I have faith, that everything will work out.” said the resonating promise as it twisted destinies together so that they would reunite, keeping the solar system and the universe safe until the next generation of hero's could return.  
 _‘So do I’_ was the thought that went with the glaive’s deadly drop.

It wasn’t a coincidence that Master Pharaoh 90 targeted Hotaru’s family. He saw and wanted the potential of her father, Tomoe Souichi with his research into super-soldiers and wanted intelligence of a scientist who could develop trash humans into foot soldiers, part of an army to gather the energy needed to eventually free Chaos and rule the universe.

* * *

 

Sailor Saturn is the one who lowered her glaive to mark the end of the Silver Millennium, the end of a Kingdom that was lost when the Princess Serena was lured into a devastating depression and cut out of life so early, with many others lost in battle as well. The Moon Kingdom was now a fragment of its former glory, a dying world. It would be many cycles before the Silver Crystal would be able to brightly light the way and guard and protect the worlds of the Sol System.

But Sailor Saturn did so, with the hope and faith in Queen Serenity making the possibility of a bright future where they could all be joined together once more, with the hope of new lives to live out their dreams and desires, as the protective guardian force of the Sol System, filled with hope and belief in the potential of Princess Serenity in her new life.

-          Small Lady Serenity, U,  3125, 'Sailor Saturn; the silent supporter', _The Senshi of Sol_ , vol. 1, no. 6, pp. 12.

* * *

“That’s… quite the interesting thesis you have there.” Luna said slightly hesitantly as she looked over the most recent part of Princess Lady Serenity’s report on the various known Senshi guardians of both this and other Star Systems. “This seems a very… poetic… interpretation of some of the historic events you have covered.”

“I have complete confidence; this is the way it broke down.” The ruler of the Moon Kingdom declared boldly with a victory sign. “That’s why, this time, I want her to be one of the first to wake up.”


End file.
